Ember the fox
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: When Sonic's little sister comes over to stay will a certain fox notice her and will her dark side stay hidden? Of course not why else would I write this?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own sonic the hedgehog only my oc and I'm basing Eggman's plan around sonic unleashed just not the ripping the earth apart bit and I'm adding some teen titans in aka Silky. PS I know there may not be any trains in so sonic but there is in mine.

Embers P.O.V

I sat looking out of the window as the train sped through different places it's been months since I saw my bro I looked down at my photo of our family at the back was out parents there stood a tall red fox with two long tails and blue eyes and to the right stood a tall blue hedgehog with green eyes at the front sat a small blue hedgehog with forest green eyes and to the left sat a small red and blue fox with two tails. My name is Ember the fox and I am Sonic the hedgehog little sister.

The train soon came to a slow stop and I grabbed my brown leather suitcase from the top of the holders as soon as the doors opened I used my tail to hover out into the platform. I carefully looked around until I saw a blur of blue sped through the crowds I squinted when suddenly a blue hedgehog a bit taller then me appeared in front of me he had forest green eyes and he was wearing a pair of white gloves and had a pair of red and white trainers on. I jumped back but I managed to steady myself I looked at him for a few more seconds before saying.

"Bro?"

"Sis?" We gasped but then wrapped our arms around each other hugging tightly I was smaller then him so he could easily lift me up he placed me down but still smiled we stood there before him gasping and saying. "Oh we got to go come on" he reached his hand out to me I grabbed my suitcase and held his hand and he quickly off of until we came to a car I placed my bag in and sat in next to him and we began to drive to my new home. All the way there I thought how I was going to tell him that a tall fat middle aged man with a long mustache and a bunch of robots killed our parents.


	2. Chapter 2

We soon came to a large white house in a town called Spagonia the house was very large with a large blue door I exited the car and grabbed my bag from the trunk my hands shook with nerves at the thought of meeting these new people. I walked with Sonic until we got to the door he opened it and let me go inside. I looked around until I was taken to a largish room there I saw sitting with their backs to us was a red echidna with a (I must admit) cute orange and white fox he had blue eyes with two tails.

Tails P.O.V

Me and Knuckles watched TV waiting for Sonic to bring his sister over from the train station when suddenly we looked back we saw Sonic but I also saw a red and blue fox with two tails she was wearing red gloves and black trainers with a pair of blue overalls she also wore a white top. I noticed that Knuckles has seen her as well we stood up and walked over to them.

"Guys this is my little sister Ember, Ember this is my two best friends Knuckles and Tails" she looked at me and shook my hand.

"Lovely to meet you both" we stood in silence me and her just starting at each other until Sonic inturupted.

"Come on Ember I'll show you your room" she looked at me for a few more seconds until smiling and followed Sonic.

Ember's P.O.V

As soon as Sonic left I opened my bag and opened the secret compartment a sliced sliver and silently whispered. "Okay Silky you can come out now it's all clear" slowly a small pink caterpillar like creature crawled out it was all pink with bright pink eyes I picked him up and hugged him gently. I could hear him purring like a cat I then placed him on the bed and said. "I'm sorry you had to hide but the train wouldn't let pets on. But for being a good boy here" I gave him a small brown treat which he happily ate as I unpacked I put away some various clothes and other nesesaties but I suddenly came across a picture frame the frame was blue and red and held the picture of me and Sonic with our parents and I knew I would have to tell them. I put it away and then freshened up before grabbing my piece of mechanics I was working on and put it on a nearby desk I turned on the lamp and sat down. The work looked just like a metal sheet but with a red button I pressed it and it extended until it was a full hover board it was red with black flames it also had two thrusters at the back I grabbed my portable toolbox and grabbed a screwdriver and tightened some screw's.

A few hours later a knock sounded on my door I didn't let my eyes leave my work but I simply called. "Come in" I kept working until I finished soldering the last wire I then turned to see Sonic at the door he smiled at me and said.

"Come on teas ready" I nodded turned and pressed the red button shrinking my hover board I then grabbed some tinned food and Silky and headed down I placed Silky down and placed the food in a bowl next to him he smiled at me and ate at the food. I then washed my hands and sat down when a plate appeared in my face I saw a plate with a hamburger on I grimaced and turned to the others and nervously spoke. "I'm sorry but I can't eat this i'm a vegetarian" everyone looked at me but Tails just smiled and said back.

"Don't worry so am I and because I was an I made some extras here" he then placed a new burger on my plate I smiled and ate at it until it was gone after everyone finished they left all except me and Tails who stayed talking until it struck 12:00pm I gasped at the time and tiredly said to Tails.

"Night Tails see you in the morning"


	3. Chapter 3

Tails P.O.V

I sat at my workbench I couldn't stop thinking about Ember yesterday she told us that Eggman killed her and so Sonic's parents but that aside I don't know why but everything she does makes my heart skip a beat I sighed when Shadow walked in and looked at me. "Hey kid what's the problem?" I looked at him.

"Oh it's nothing" he gave me a 'really' look. "Fine I think I love Ember" he did a small smile and replied.

"Well then ask her out" I t thought about it and nodded and walked up the stairs and knocked on her door until I heard her small yet soft voice yell "come in" I walked in and saw her looking in the mirror she turned to me and flipped her hair I stood there gob smacked her hair fell down perfectly and she almost batted her eyelashes I stood starring until she snapped me out of it.

"Oh um Ember I was uh well you don't have to but in was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?"

"Of course Tails I would love to"

"Really okay I'll pick you up here at 8 tonight's"

AT Eggman's SPACE STATION

Eggman leaned back in his chair thinking what to do to get rid of Sonic and his crew to rule the world when his robot walked up to him and chirped out. "Master I have a plan" suddenly a projection shot out of his eye. "You see every thousand years a werefox is born and whoever awakens it controls it and it so happens to be Sonic the hedgehogs younger sister" Eggman sat forward at the news.

"Perfect so I use her as bait and then destroy him with his own sister"

BACK TO EMBER GETTING READY EMBER'S P.O.V

I rushed back and forth speaking to Silky. "Seriously Silky what am I gonna do, I mean what am I going to wear?… wait a minute how about this" I ran into my walk-in wardrobe and grabbed my silky red dress it was long and ended at my feet I then grabbed my red pumps I walked out and Silky's eyes widened and began nodding furosisly meaning 'yes' I smiled and sat at my mirror I then grabbed my curlers and curled my three flicks to a wavy flicks. I then put on some black eyeliner and mascara with some red lipstick I looked at my clock it read 7:59 he should be here in- knocking I opened it and Tails stood there with a boqet of roses I smiled and grabbed the roses as he gave them over I smelled them and placed them in a vase. "So where are we going Tails?" He taped his nose and held his hand out I held it and he blindfolded me.

After a few seconds of flying I was unblinded and I saw we were on a hill and laid out was a picnic blanket with a basket he sat down with me following we ate and chatted until it turned 12:30 and we went home as soon as he left I got changed and laid down. A few hours later I heard clinking at my window I sat up Silky was sleeping at the end of my bed and I looked at my window and saw little rocks hitting my window. I pulled the window open and saw nothing until a voice broke out.

"Ember can you come down I need to talk to you"

"Okay Tails" his voice seemed more robotic but seeing as I was half asleep I slipped on my trainers and my white top with my black denim overalls. I then sneakily got to the door and went to the front garden. "Tails, Tails where are you?" Suddenly two red eyes looked at me and emerged from the shadows I suddenly came face to face with one of Dr robotics robots. It reached out to grab me but I dodged easily but not for the second his giant claw wrapped around my body pinning my arms to my body. I struggled but I suddenly heard laughing I was turned to see Dr robotic emerge from the shadow.

"Well, well dear Ember you stumbled perfectly into our trap now you will bring the death and destruction of Sonic and his friends" I snarled and snapped.

"You won't get away with this Eggman"

"Oh but I already have" he nodded and I felt a hit on my head then all I saw was blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

Ember's P.O.V

I blinked my eyes open and noticed a heaviness on my wrists I looked and saw my wrists were chained to the back wall I got up and tried to melt them but all it did was tighten on my wrists I sat down and cried.

BACK WITH SONIC AND TAILS AND KNUCKLES GOING TO EMBER'S ROOM NONES P.O.V

Ember hadn't gone to breakfast or lunch so the three of them went to check on her but on her door a letter was attached to the door Tails read it out loud. "Of you ever want to see Ember the fox again bring the chaos emeralds up to my space station immediately signed Dr robotic." They all gasped but knew what they had to do they ran to the nearest teleporter and teleported.

A FEW HOURS BEFORE EMBERS P.O.V

It had been a few hours since I woke up Eggman growled annoyed. "That's it take her to the torture room" I was suddenly unchained and dragged to a metal door where I was shoved in I banged against the door. Nothing happened. Suddenly a hissing filled the room I smelled a tiny bit but I suddenly recognised the smell. Ammonia gas. I blocked my mouth but I couldn't stop it I suddenly breathed it in and suddenly started filling my chest tightening and coughing I then began wheezing and having difficulty breathing. My throut to hurt as with my mouth with my lips swelling slightly my eyes started to suddenly watering but also burning at the same time my vision began to fade and became temporarily blind. I started swaying my pulse became rapid yet weak with my forehead beginning to heat up indicating a fever I steadied myself on the wall just as I vomited on the floor with stomach pains. I felt my fur beginning to burn not off just burning my skin at the end I collapsed on floor and that was when the gas left and a robot walked in I was shaking and all I felt was the robot pick me up and chain me back up add the two left the last one seemed to look at me with pity and quickly left but brought back a bucket for my sick a glass of water and some crackers he then walked off. I slowly ate and drank but quickly gave it back up into the bucket hoping my bro would come soon. She laid back down and shut her eyes only to wake up a few minutes later by hearing her name she looked up as best she could and saw Knuckles, Sonic and Tails.

"No, no go it's a trap" but suddenly the doors were locked and Eggman with a few robots walked out Tails stayed kneeling holding my head which was still slightly shaking. He gently stroked my hair trying to calm me down.

A/N THESE ARE REAL SYMPOTONS


	5. Chapter 5

Ember's P.O.V

I shakily pushed myself up but as soon as I did two robots hit Sonic and the rest away I tried to get up but I still felt weak. Sonic and the rest were soon surrounded at the back by robots all I could do was watch Sonic tried to go and fight the robots but Eggman said. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" he clicked his fingers and the robots wrapped its claws around my neck and pinned me to the wall and when Sonic went to go and punch it, it strangled me slightly making me wheeze they stopped but Tails shuck with anger and charged but got easily knocked back. Eggman laughed and mocked saying. "Awe is it the fox and the freak" I growled at him but was suddenly chocked more making me stop he turned back to Sonic and said. "Now just be a good hedgehog and place the chaos emeralds on the ground in front of you" I struggled and spurted out.

"Sonic don't I don't want to be the death of everything"

"But I don't want to see you get hurt" I struggled as he placed the emeralds on the white floor Eggman pressed a series of buttons making the emeralds hover I suddenly felt a strong pull I was dropped but I didn't have time to hit the floor when I began hovering in middle of the emeralds I felt a lightning surging through my body I struggled but I was to far gone now. Sorry Tails.

Tails P.O.V

I watched horrified as I saw Ember grow shaper teeth and claws her fur grew more bushy and darker she grew in height and muscle. Suddenly the emeralds grew black and she fell into a pile I went to get to her but a robot held me back I looked up to see Eggman push a button that made her eyes shoot open. She looked around until Eggman said. "Perfect now wreck havoc on Sonic home village" she looked at the window and jumped through it Eggman watched until looking at us he nodded at his robots who epruptly threw us out to. As we hit the floor we saw trashed homes and businesses we ran until I had an idea.

"Hang on guys I have an idea" I ran back to our house and grabbed Embers board I ran outside and hit the button and jumped on surfing away until I found her and yelled. "Ember stop" she spun around snarling. "Please I love you" I pressed the button speeding to her and when we got close we shared our first kiss. A bright light erupted and when it was gone I saw Ember laying on the floor I ran to her and shook her after her not moving for a few minutes I to cry until she began to stir she looked up to me and smiled saying.

"So did you really mean what you said?" We laughed and I hugged her tightly.


End file.
